


Welcome to Earth-1

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post Episode: s03e23 Finish Line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Earth-2 Barry finds out about Earth-1 Barry's sacrifice. That night, he and Iris pack their bags, and move to Earth-1. Central City may not be able to have The Flash, but they can have Barry Allen. As if seeing his father-in-law's doppelganger alive, and well wasn't bad enough, Iris West now has to deal with the fact that there are now two Irises running around Central City. As if seeing his foster son's doppelganger wasn't bad enough, Joe West has to deal with the fact that two versions of his daughter are running around Central City now.





	Welcome to Earth-1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

          Barry was sitting in the apartment that he and Iris lived in when they fled to Atlantis after his Earth-1 Doppelganger had saved them. He and Iris wanted to go to Central City, but the thought of running into Zoom frightened them to their core. When Zoom was gone, they didn’t go back because they loved it here in Atlantis. Iris had transferred to the ACPD when they got here, but Barry couldn’t bring himself to transfer himself to the ACPD. He didn’t know whether it was fear, or just an unwillingness to transfer, but either way, he had to do something. With Harry’s help Barry was able to install monitors that he could use to monitor Earth-1, which he appreciated.

          He’s been watching his doppelganger for a while now, but nothing could prepare him for watching Barry sacrifice himself to save the entire planet. Earth-1 needs a Barry Allen, and he may not be a speedster, but he can still help. He may not be their Barry Allen, but he can contribute, in his own way. He knew that the speed force needed a sacrifice, but why did it have to be his doppelganger? Couldn’t someone else do it? Barry gets up from the chair, packing his luggage with as much as he could carry. He can’t stay on Earth-2 when Earth-1 needs a Barry Allen.

          “Babe, what are you doing? Why are you packing?” Iris asks, slowly walking into the room. Barry was startled when she walked in, but he continued packing.

          “I can’t stay here on Earth-2 anymore Iris.” Barry admits.

          “What? Why? What’s going on Bar? Talk to me.” Iris asks.

          “It’s Barry. He’s gone Iris.” Barry admits.

          “He’s dead?” Iris gasps. She hadn’t known her husband’s Earth-1 doppelganger long, but it was Barry, and she loves him, she loves any version of Barry.

          “No, he’s alive.” Barry corrects.

          “But?” Iris asks with confusion.

          “He sacrificed himself to the speed force. He’s in a speed force prison, and he’s trapped there.” Barry explains.

          “Well then we need to go! We have to get him out Barry!” Iris shouts.

          “I know, but how? Someone would have to take his place, and I don’t know anyone that would be willing to do that.” Barry asks.

          “Star Labs will be able to help. They’re one of the smartest teams that I know.” Iris smiles, and that’s when she also packs her luggage.

          “You still have the dimensional travel device?” Iris asks.

          “Yep! I still have it after Harry gave it to me!” Barry smiles. The device was a small circle with a trigger, and a keyboard where Barry could type in what Earth he wanted to go to, and the specific location of that Earth. After typing in Earth-1, and Star Labs, Barry presses the button, grabbing the luggage as he, and Iris were pulled into the breach room of Star Labs. Earth-1 Iris was in the main room of Star Labs with Julian, Joe, Cisco, Wally, and Tracy when a breach opened in the breach room.

          “What the hell?” Wally asks.

          “I’ll go. Stay here.” Joe warns, grabbing his gun as he slowly walked in there. Barry felt his heart breaking when Joseph’s doppelganger walks in the room. When Joe saw Barry’s doppelganger, his heart broke as well.

          “Hey Barry. Or do you prefer Bartholomew?” Joe greets.

          “Barry’s fine with me if it’s fine with you.” Barry tells him.

          “I’d call you dad, but that would probably be weird.” Iris chuckles.

          “Man, how are we going to explain the fact that there are two Irises running around?” Joe chuckles.

          “No idea Joseph.” Barry chuckles.

          “I prefer Joe, Barry.” Joe informs.

          “Oh. My mistake.” Barry mutters, and that’s when Joe walks with Barry and Iris to the main room.

          “Is that _me_?” Earth-1 Iris asks, looking at Iris.

          “Yes, it’s you. Hello.” Iris chuckles.

          “Well it’s obvious that you’re Barry’s doppelganger. What earth are you from?” Julian asks.

          “Earth-2.” Barry answers simply.

          “Hang on, how did you get here? You didn’t suddenly turn into a speedster, did you?” Cisco asks with confusion.

          “I wish, but no. Harry gave me a device.” Barry chuckles, showing the device to Cisco.

          “Is that a portable dimensional travel device? Awesome!” Tracy exclaims.

          “I can’t get over the fact that this Barry wears glasses.” Wally admits.

          “Funny, you look just like my wife.” Barry tells Wally.

          “W-w-w-w-wife?” Wally stammered, completely surprised by that information.

          “Seriously? Your Iris and Barry still weren’t married?” Barry comments.

          “No, Barry sacrificed himself before they could.” Wally answers.

          “Ah.” Barry mutters.

          “So, are you a brother, or a cousin?” Barry asks.

          “A brother, why?” Wally asks.

          “I wish I had a brother.” Iris admits.

          “You don’t think this device could get us into the speed force, do you?” Barry asks.

         

          “That’s not really my territory. Maybe Tracy could help.” Wally tells him. It was then that Barry hands the device to Tracy. After he hands the device to Tracy, they all sit down.

          “So, I don’t recognize all of you.” Barry informs.

          “Hi, I’m Tracy.” Tracy greets.

          “I’m Julian.” Julian greets.

          “I’m Wally.” Wally greets. Slowly, Barry’s phone vibrates with a text from his mother.

          “ _Barry honey, where are you? You didn’t come in to work today. Are you alright? Call me, please.”_ Nora asks.

          “I don’t suppose multidimensional text messages work, do they?” Barry asks.

          “Not that I’m aware of Barry.” Julian answers. He knows that this is Barry’s Earth-2 doppelganger, but he still looks like Allen, albeit with glasses, a brown suit, and a tie.

          “So, how have you explained his absence? People are bound to be looking for him, aren’t they?” Barry asks, referring to his Earth-1 doppelganger.

          “I used the old vacation excuse. I couldn’t come up with any other excuse.” Julian admits.

          “Idea. I could pose as him.” Barry offers. Julian chuckles at that.

          “Do you even know how to do his job?” Julian asks.

          “Duh. We have the same exact job, just on a different Earth. How different could it be?” Barry asks.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not sure of what to call Earth-2 Iris. She and Earth-1 Iris both share the same name. I guess I could refer to her as Earth-1 Iris, and Earth-2 Iris as Iris. If you have any ideas, let me know.


End file.
